Beautiful Angel
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: For Rhiachan8910's contest! “Tell me your full name again?” “Uruwashii Tennotsukai.” He seemed to be thinking for a minute, then he gazed into my eyes. “It suits.” That’s when he kissed me. Please R&R! D


**Me: Hello, everyone!!! After...how many months...? Hehe... ^^' Just in case anyone is confused, I used to be called Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX, I just watched the entire Kingdom Hearts series cutscenes (which I'm re-watching again except this time the Final Mixes ;D) and have now changed my name to something a lil' more KH like. ;D My helper for this story is...Taru-Taru!! =D**

**Taruto: Don't you start aswell!**

**Me: I shall call you what I want!**

**Taruto: D:**

**Me: Quit your sulking! :( Anyways! This is my contest entry for Rhiachan8910's contest: Beautiful Angel!**

**Taruto: -cough- It's terrible! –cough-**

**Me: D: -playful slap- Don't be mean!! That's for Rhia-chan to decide!**

**Taruto: :O You slapped me!**

**Me: Well done, Sherlock, Watson got that one faster than you!**

**Taruto: Kish! –Kish appears-**

**Me: KISH! 8D –glomp-**

**Kish: o.O Do I have fangirls everywhere?**

**Taruto: You wish!**

**Kish: Megz. 'Nuff said.**

**Taruto: ¬_¬**

**Me: This is getting us nowhere! Taru-Taru! Disclaimer!**

**Taruto: -_- Megz does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power or the song she uses in this...or Kish...**

**Me: D:**

**Kish: =/**

**Taruto: Kish does not own Ichigo...**

**Kish: D: -punch-**

**Taruto: X~X**

**Me: OK, this is getting violent! My OC in this story is basically me in case anyone wanted to know...**

**Taruto: -conscious- They didn't...**

**Kish: -punch-**

**Me: They are lucky I'm a pacifist. -.-'**

**Kish: Start the story!**

**Me: OK! ^^ STARTO!!!!**

Beautiful Angel.

It begins to rain as I walk out of my workplace, Café Mew Mew. I've been working there for about a week now and have been notified that I am one of the protectors of the world, Tokyo Mew Mew.

I raise my hood over my head to avoid my straight hair from going into an afro-wannabe as I walk home silently.

Hi. My name is Uruwashii Tennotsukai, translated into English it means 'beautiful angel', but please, just call me Tsukai. I am 13 years old, 14 on the 28th June. I live with my mother and elder sister.

I pass the corner shop on my way home. I feel a little peckish, so I go in and buy me some chocolate peanut butter cups. Best food in the world. Person who made them is a genius in my opinion.

I look at all the neon lights in Tokyo's overcrowded streets, it makes the city glow in everlasting colours. I love all colours. Red, black, blue, brown, but if I had to pick my absolute favourite colour, it would be white. Every colour clashed together makes it. White is just so pure and divine. It's bright too. It can save you from the darkness and bring you into its majestic light.

If you really want to know what I look like...then I'll tell you. I don't really like the way I look...I have chocolate brown hair with blonde high-lights. My eyes are bright sea blue and big, I have really long eyelashes which frame my eyes well, so on most days, I don't have to wear mascara. I _always_ wear jewellery. You will never see me without at least some form of jewellery on me. I wear 2 mood rings, one is hearts join together like they're holding hands, which is normally placed on my left index finger. The other mood ring is a dolphin on a mood stone which I put on my right hand middle finger. Another ring I wear is a big-ish gold butterfly with diamontes and I put it on my ring finger. I always put in ear-rings and they are normally dangling song notes. I also wear 7 bracelets which I made out of scoobies, they are all sorts of colours, I wear them on my right arm. My last piece of jewellery is a silver necklace with a lilac star which a purple stone on it and the words 'Lil' sis'.

I am very short aswell. I'm only 4 foot 10 inches and last time I checked, I was 5½ stone. It looks like my diet is going well or now not so much since I ate the peanut butter cups and I am a vegetarian. My blood is Type B, inherited by both my parents.

My personality is a bit 'mix n' match'. I guess I'm really shy when I first meet people, I'm a little bit emo-ish (you know, want to dye your hair black, loads of piercings?), I can be really sweet sometimes, I am a complete klutz, I have a secret love for fanfiction and yaoi, I am really secretive and I'm quite talkative when you get to know me. I love music and aim to have a singing career. I've been told that I sing like an angel. Funny that. I also have this...gift, I suppose. Anything I dream will become reality. No joke. Déjà vú is practically an everyday thing for me.

I finally arrive home and enter a lonely house. No one's home yet. It's normal. I run upstairs into my room and jump onto my bed...until my phone starts ringing and The Maine tells me 'I Wanna Love You'. I pick up the phone to hear a not-so-cheerful little monkey.

"Tsukai-onee-chan! There's a Chimera in the park! Hurry!" Pudding screamed. And here I thought she never flipped out! How wrong was I?

As a Mew Mew, I am genetically infused with the Rare Red-Spotted butterfly. As a waitress, I wear the same outfit as the others, but mine matches my hair colour.

My Mew Mew costume consists of a chocolate brown tube top that is floaty and shows off my midriff, a brown mini skirt that has lots of pleats, brown ballet pumps with straps that wrap around my lower legs, short fingerless brown gloves, my nails turn blood red, my eyes turn brown, my hair goes into 2 pigtails which are plaited, I grow huge brown butterfly wings with red spots, antennae pop out of my head and of course, I get the Mew Mew choker and garter.

After I transformed, I jumped out of my window and flew to the park. You could see the Chimera from miles away. It was enormous! It seemed to be a jellyfish-shark-tiger-elephant-hamster...thing...whatever it was, it was totally mixed up.

I was searching for the aliens until the Chimera swiped at me. With my extraordinary reflexes, I just barely dodged its attack by flying out of the way. Then finally, the cowardly aliens made their appearance. Oh no! Kish was here! Start fighting! START FIGHTING!!

You see, as much as I know I'm supposed to hate the aliens, I tend to have this...soft spot for Kish...OK, I have a crush on him...a really big one...I love how he is so cool and calculating. I love his eyes. They're the most amazing colour of honey I've ever seen! His hair may look a little girlish, but when it's down, I'm sure it looks much better.

The other Mew Mews are fighting so hard.

"Chocolate Gun!" I shout for my shotgun.

"Ribbon Chocolate Bullets!" The shots that I fire hit the Chimera in its eye. It yells in pain, then in defence and out of anger, it swings it's leg and heads for Ichigo, who is preparing her attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry-"

"ICHIGO! WATCH OUT!!" Too late. She screamed like a thousand ghosts as she fell from the sky into a tree and fell out of that. The Mew Mews sprinted, or flew, to her. She was totally unconscious and was stone cold.

"Get her to a hospital!" Kish teleported to Ichigo and did just that. The Chimera was destroyed by Pai. I flew to the hospital and de-transformed when I got there. The others told me they would meet me there. I ran in and found Kish.

"Kish! Do you know what's happening to her?"

"They...took her off me...and...told me...to wait here..." I had never seen or heard Kish so quiet.

_**2 Hours Later...**_

Ichigo was in a hospital bed, hooked up to all these machines. Quiet beeping noises were the only sound that filled the room. I sat with Kish the whole time. I hadn't received any calls from the Mew Mews. I came out of my train of thought as Kish began to speak, after what had seemed like years.

"Why...?"

"Kish, are you-?"

"Why, Tsukai?! Why does everyone I love die on me?! Why are they leaving me?! Why?! WHY?!" I said nothing. I got up and hugged him instead. It seemed he really needed one. I could feel the shoulder of my hoodie getting damp, he was crying, like a baby. He was hugging me back, very tightly.

"_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be alright.  
Just take my hand,  
hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry_." I sang to him to calm him...it worked!

"Please...keep singing..."

"_For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us,  
can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry_."

"You sing like an angel..." Funny that...

"...and you're beautiful." I blushed harder than Ichigo on a date with Masaya...and that's impossible!

"I'm not, Kish."

"You are..." he gave a glance at Ichigo, her sleeping form looking so peaceful.

"...Ichigo detests me...maybe...maybe I should move on..." I gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that, Kish." I wiped away his tears with my fingers, he grabbed my hand.

"Tell me your full name again?"

"Uruwashii Tennotsukai." He seemed to be thinking for a minute, then he gazed into my eyes.

"It suits." That's when he kissed me. It was sweet at first, then it turned into something way more powerful. Our tongues danced together in their own heated waltz. It lasted about five minutes, until we needed to breathe. Kish then took my chin, lifting it ever so slightly with his thumb and index finger and told me with loving and caring amber eyes that bore into mine:

"You are my beautiful angel." He kissed me again, this time very lightly on my lips.

The other Mew Mews were watching this romantic scene the whole time, with Mint filming it.

* * *

**Me: The End! ^^**

**Taruto: Bleugh! DX**

**Kish: :(**

**Taruto: 0_0 I'll be good!**

**Me: Ichigo survived! She didn't die! I really liked the ending! :)**

**Taruto: You wrote it!**

**Me: Because I'm a genius! ^^**

**Kish: Yes you are! ^^**

**Me: -Ultimate gasp!- Kish called me a genius! :D Oooh! –faint-**

**Kish: o.O Am I really that powerful?**

**Taruto: You wish...**

**Kish: I believe this is where Megz would say review and good luck to the others in Rhia-chan's competition.**

**Taruto: Yup.**

**Me: So press the button! You know you want to. ;D And fav it!**

**Kish: ^^**

**Taruto: ¬_¬**

**Me: Bye! =D**


End file.
